


Safe

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Winter Soldier. Darcy is a low-level SHIELD employee when everything hits the fan, but luckily Thor knows where there's a safehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Jane stayed in London. Darcy didn't. She got swept up in the whole SHIELD thing and was relocated to the big SHIELD headquarters in DC.

It was okay. She didn't really have a _job_ per se, when asked no one could really say what she did. But she got a regular paycheck, and filled her days with making (and drinking!) coffee and running files and messages from place to place.

But then shit sorta went sideways. Darcy wasn't stupid. Sure, she was a few credits short of graduating, but she knew a Good Guy when she saw one, and Steve Rogers, Captain America, was definitely a Good Guy. He was basically the world's oldest Boy Scout. There was no way that he was doing... Whatever it was that they wanted to kill him for.

So she stopped showing up for work. Because fuck that noise. She had enough in her bank account to last for a little while, especially without the expense of having to commute into work every day. Her plan was to just lay low until it all blew over, and then show up for work like nothing had even happened.

That was the plan.

So it was a little disconcerting when there was a knock on her _window_ at 3:00 in the afternoon. She had a small apartment on the fifth floor of her building, there was no way someone should be knocking on her _window_.

Grabbing her Taser from the kitchen table, she got up and edged into her bedroom, heart pounding in her ears. The blinds were still down, but she reached out and yanked them up, ready to let whoever was at her _window_ get a body full of electric voltage.

“Thor?”

There he was, red cape and all, Mew-Mew a whirling blur above his head. He looked serious, like, _really_ serious, and she opened the window.

This was the first time she'd opened the window since she moved in and it stuck a little, but eventually she managed to wrestle it up. “I'd have buzzed you up,” she told him, not really sure what to say.

“Lady Darcy, you are in danger.” He held out his hand to her.

As unlikely as this whole situation was, she was inclined to believe him. Thor didn't just drop by her window at all hours on a whim. And he was all suited up in his armor, which meant things were Serious. “Okay... Wait, you want me to...”

“Take my hand.”

That seemed like a bad idea. She looked past his dangling feet to the concrete in the alley down below, not even a dumpster or anything to cushion her fall. “Are you sure you don't want me to buzz you in?”

“They already draw near.”

Whoever _they_ were, that didn't sound good. Darcy glanced up and down the alley, then reluctantly put her hand in his.

He started just pulling her out the window like she didn't weigh anything, and her other hand gripped his arm tightly as he pulled her through the air against him. “Put your arms around me,” he told her.

Easier said than done, that would mean letting go of his hand. The one thing that kept her from splattering all over the alley. But she made herself let go with one hand, wrapping it around his neck so tightly that she was surprised he could still breathe. And then the other one, her eyes closed and her head buried in his shoulder. She did _not_ want to see what was going on.

She felt his arm come around her waist, holding her in place, and then they were _moving_ . The first thing she realized was that it was _cold_ to travel this way, like speeding down the highway in the winter with your hand out the window.

Her shoulders were starting to ache from holding him so tightly, her hands were starting to sting from the cold. She had no idea where they were, no idea where they were going, all she could do was hang on and pray her arms didn't fall off before they got there.

She felt the jolt when he touched down. Being considerably shorter, she didn't hit the ground at the same time he did. “We are here,” he told her somewhat needlessly.

“Yeah, I just think my arms are frozen like this.”

“I forget how delicate Midgard women are.” She heard the solid thunk as Mew-Mew was dropped to the ground, then gentle hands on her wrists, prying her hands apart. She slid down the front of Thor's armor to land on what turned out to be a concrete slab, when she opened her eyes to see.

They were basically in the middle of nowhere. The concrete slab was a pale square surrounded by growing green things. “Where are we?”

“Tony said you would be safe here.” His hands closed over her arms, gently rubbing up and down to return their bloodflow.

“Are you leaving me here?” Because being stuck in the middle of nowhere completely by herself didn't sound very appealing. She didn't even have her iPad. At least Thor would be company.

“I'm also in danger.” His hands were moving on her arms, but his eyes were scanning the surroundings as though he was looking for something.

That wasn't really an answer. “So... yes or no?”

“We'll both be safe here.” He gave her one of his brilliant smiles, his eyes crinkling a little at the corner. It was probably supposed to be reassuring, and it worked. At least a little.

“So are we... Camping out on the concrete? 'Cause it looks like it's going to get cold when the sun sets. Plus bugs.” And possibly bears. This definitely looked like an area that could have bears. _Where the hell are we?_

Thor's hands dropped from her arms and he went over to one side of the slab. He bent over and did _something_ , and then the whole damn thing moved. Darcy stumbled, but caught herself before she fell. It wasn't like it was moving quickly or jerkily or anything, but she hadn't been expecting it.

The slab slid back to reveal a set of concrete stairs leading down past where Darcy could see. Thor started down the first few stairs, holding out his hands. She gripped his shoulders, and his hands on her waist lifted her down to the stairs beside him. They descended together. She couldn't help but feel a little Wizard-of-Oz-y. “Lions and tigers and bears, oh my.”

He gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head.

The light at the bottom of the stairs came on when they got close, motion sensor or something. It was... Well, she'd lived in worse apartments. There was a nice double bed over to one side of the room, a tiny table with two chairs, a tiny kitchenette thing with a coffee pot, and a door in the far wall that probably led to an equally tiny bathroom.

It was fine. For someone Darcy's size. On her own. “Guess we'll be getting kinda cuddly.”

 

* * *

 

One of the cupboards in the kitchen area had produced a deck of cards and an astonishing amount of alcohol, pretty much confirming that someone other than SHIELD had set this up. Thor told her about the whole HYDRA thing, that they were searching for people who were connected to SHIELD in any way. He also seemed fairly confident that Captain America and the Black Widow could take care of it, and all they needed to do was lay low and not get killed.

Which was basically what she'd been planning to do at home. Only without WiFi.

It wasn't so bad, though. Thor was rocking it. Apparently 'oral history' was a Thing on Asgard, and he had stories that made her laugh until she cried. He even told her how to pronounce ' Mjolnir.' She told him about herself, too, about how she'd grown up, and stories from university. Between that and teaching him all of the card games she could remember, boredom wasn't really a big deal. Sleeping was kinda... He insisted she have the bed, saying he'd slept on all manner of worse things or something like that. So she did. And she tossed and turned half the night because she felt guilty when she'd look over and see him stretched out on the floor. He also slept with no shirt on, so she was ogling him, and then feeling even more guilty because Jane...

One day she decided to ask him about Jane. They were sitting at the table and playing another game of gin rummy. “But if you're worried about me, I mean... I'm just an intern. Jane's actually done stuff and knows things.”

“Clint will keep her safe.” Clint was... The one with the bow, Erik's friend. Hawkeye, that was his super secret spy name.

“But wouldn't you rather be with her?”

There was a slightly pained look on his face, but he shook his head. “Jane no longer desires my companionship.”

_Oh_. Darcy sure hadn't heard that before. But it sucked, and she didn't want to badger him about it when it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it, so she just went around to where he was sitting in one of the tiny chairs and gave him a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Thor was pretty awesome at hugs. He really put his back into it, and he had a fairly large back.

That night he went to stretch out on the floor, and Darcy sighed. She scooted to the edge of the bed and hung her legs over the side. “I can't do this anymore.”

“Do what?” He looked concerned. _And edible_ , came the inappropriate thought. Less guilt, now that she knew he wasn't having happy-cuddly-lovey times with her best friend anymore. Spending so much time stuck with just him had made her very _aware_ of him. He was wearing just a pair of sweats- the tiny bathroom had a cupboard filled with towels and Thor-sized clothes, nothing Darcy-sized, so she'd just taken to wearing the t-shirts that almost went down to her knees.

The lights dimmed for a while before completely going out at the same time every day, giving them a day-night cycle even underground, but she could still pick out the sharp lines of the muscles across his shoulders and back. Muscles she really just wanted to lick.

“You're going to toss and turn for half the night because the floor is uncomfortable. I'm going to toss and turn for half the night because I feel bad about your tossing and turning, and every time you move I feel all guilty all over again. Neither one of us gets much sleep, we both wake up all stiff and uncomfortable. Get your ass up here.” She used her sternest tone, the one she used to bully Jane into eating more than just Pop-Tarts and coffee.

He looked amused more than anything, though. “The bed will not hold both of us.”

“It will. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm actually kinda small.”

The way his eyes moved over her made her want to fan herself. It was a little dark, and he probably didn't _mean_ it that way, but it looked like he was looking at her like he was picturing her without the oversized shirt she was wearing. But he just shook his head and settled himself down on the spare pillow from the bed.

“Fine.” Two could play that game. She grabbed her own pillow, along with the blanket, and dropped it on the floor between the space Thor had left between himself and the edge of the bed. She slid out of bed and onto the floor, tucking herself in with the blanket. _Fuck, the floor is cold!_

“What are you doing?” He definitely sounded amused, and she opened her eyes to see he'd raised himself up on his elbows and was looking down at her.

“Either we're both comfortable, or we're both miserable. Let's see how much sleep you get when you feel guilty about letting me sleep on the floor.” She closed her eyes again.

She felt him grab her waist just briefly, and then she was airborne. She yelped her surprise just as her ass came in contact with the bed, eyes flying open. He was grinning, casually standing beside the bed like he hadn't just thrown her onto it. “I doubt you will be comfortable.” That was the only warning he gave before he slid his pillow onto the bed beside hers and climbed on in.

She basically had to cuddle him. It was either him or the wall, and he promised to at least be warm. So she snuggled up against his side, her back to him, smiling to herself.

She didn't get that much sleep that night, and not because she wasn't comfortable. Well, at least not the way he'd been talking about. He seemed to fall asleep easily- he really could sleep anywhere- but she became very, very aware that there was a gorgeous, half-naked god just behind her- rolling over to cuddle around her- _is that his hand on my waist_?

Darcy loved to cuddle. Thor was apparently as awesome as cuddling as he was at hugs. The only problem was, Darcy preferred her cuddle buddies to be awake and also into her. Thor was definitely not the first, and she was pretty sure he wasn't the second.

And throwing her on the bed was kinda hot when she thought about it. And she had a lot of time to think about it.

It was a long night.

She did sleep, eventually, only to be awakened what felt like two seconds later by Thor's hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her.

She cracked an eye. The light had cycled to the morning-dimness, which meant that it was probably time to get up anyway. “What?” That could have come out a little less snappy, but it had been a long night.

“You were dreaming, were you distressed?” He looked nothing but concerned.

She remembered the dream that he'd woken her up from, a dream filled with hard, naked bodies and lips and tongues and _oh god I must have been moaning._ But he was apparently willing to take it for nightmare noises instead of sex noises, and she was just as willing to let him. “I don't remember.” _Liar._

_Long blond hair, the scrape of stubble along her thigh-_

“Coffee. I need coffee.” She bounced out of bed, pushing her hair out of her face as she walked to the tiny kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. The little hideout was full of coffee and dehydrated-slash-processed food. Thor had told her that Tony Stark had made hideouts for all of the Avengers all across the country just in case shit went sideways, and this one had been set up for Thor. It was stocked to keep him going for a month or two. Slightly less time now that Darcy was there, and she was doing her absolute best to make a large dent in the coffee supply.

It wasn't Thor's fault that he crowded in on her when he came in to get himself something to eat, the kitchen area was incredibly tiny. When he rested his hand on her hip as he reached up past her to get to the box of Pop-Tarts he'd put up there just the day before, it wasn't anything he hadn't done before. Nor did he probably deserve the yelling she'd done at him to get out of her personal space. He'd looked a little hurt as he backed off to the table with his box of Pop-Tarts, and she could feel him looking at her as she got her coffee.

It was not her morning. The cup slid out of her hands and smashed on the floor, sending shards and scalding coffee everywhere. “God-fucking-dammit!”

Thor was instantly on his feet. He told her he'd clean it up, then actually grabbed her waist and physically moved her to sit on the bed while he took care of it because she was being stubborn. She had to admit, it made more sense for him to clean up the shards of her mug. It took a lot more to hurt him than it did her, and there was no way to get to a hospital for stitches if she ended up slicing herself.

By the time he crouched on the floor in front of Darcy, she'd mostly calmed down, sitting slumped there on the edge of the bed with her hands in her lap. “I'm sorry,” she told him, not really meeting his eyes because she felt too guilty. “I shouldn't have snapped at you.”

“What troubles you?” he asked softly, one large hand coming out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

“It's just... This place. I mean, we're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere, I can't even go outside, there's no WiFi, and you threw me on the bed last night, and I really just want to lick your abs.” So that had come out. Well. She blamed it on the lack of sleep. There really was no playing something like that off as cool, so she reached up and covered her face with her hands. “Sorry, I didn't really sleep last night. Why don't you go over there, and I'll sit here for the next twenty minutes, and then when I get up, we can pretend I didn't just say that.”

She felt a hand close around each of her wrists and gently pry her hands away from her face. Thor was looking up at her, the expression on his face somewhere between amusement and determination. “Is that what ails you?”

“What's that now?” She opened her eyes wide in mock-innocence. She _knew_ it wouldn't work, but it had to be worth a shot, right?

His hands shifted to her shoulders, pulling her forward until she would be falling on the floor if he wasn't right there. His lips were there, and suddenly she was kissing him, or he was kissing her. And seriously, Thor's kisses were are awesome as his hugs, like there was nothing else in the entire world that had his attention other than her lips. And when her lips opened and he gently sucked her tongue into his mouth, she made a noise that she was entirely not proud of, but that made him pull back a little and grin.

“You should have mentioned this earlier.” Was he actually scolding her? Like, for real? “Time used playing cards would have been better spent between your thighs.”

She moaned again, teeth clamped in her lower lip in a totally futile effort to stifle it.

As if to prove what he meant, he eased her gently backwards until she was sitting upright again, then shifted to his knees, moving forward until he was between her legs, his hand at her waist holding her close against him. They were pretty much the same height like this, and all he had to do was lean forward a little to kiss her again. Thor got dressed as soon as he got up in the morning, and so she had to grab at his shirt as his tongue swept into her mouth like it was supposed to be there.

He seemed perfectly content to just sit there and make out for a while, his large hands resting on either side of her waist. And given the choice between that and more Crazy Eights, Darcy was more than happy to go along with it.

She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his arms, across his back, memorizing the feel of each ridge, each dip under the clinging fabric of his t-shirt.

Her lips felt swollen when he pulled away again to look at her. His pupils were dilated, and there was a heavy feeling to the air around her like the feeling just before a storm breaks. “So, wow,” she said, licking her lips, still feeling the tingle of his stubble against her chin. “We could have been doing that this whole time?”

He looked just a little like he was laughing at her on the inside. “That and more.”

Those low words sent a shiver down her spine. “Show me.”

The look he gave her, like she was a fucking steak dinner and he hadn't eaten in _months_ made her more than a little weak in the knees. Keeping his intense blue eyes on hers, he moved a hand down to her ankle and started sliding it slooowly up. Up her calf, over her knee, the outside of her hip. He was pushing up the shirt now, the shirt she was wearing absolutely nothing under, until he brushed the outside curve of her breast. Still not breaking eye-contact, she felt his thumb move up from beneath, his finger move down from the top, and then he was gently pinching her nipple.

Her head fell back, eyes closing. She felt his other hand drop to her hip, spread wide so that his thumb could stroke the inside of her thigh. Close, so close that she was squirming in an effort to get him to touch the absolute heat that was just out of range. She was gripping his shoulders, fingers digging in, nails rasping almost frantically over the fabric of his shirt.

“Be still,” Thor murmured, but she couldn't when she felt like she was jumping out of her skin. The pressure at her nipple increased until she was arching her back. He took the unspoken invitation, lips closing over the tight peak, drawing it into the wet heat of his mouth.

She felt the flick of his tongue, and she swore she was going to claw clean through his shirt. And then again and again, a rhythm of tortured ecstasy that sent jolts of pure _want_ down between her legs.

Darcy was just about to grab his hand and move it herself when she felt the first brush along her already-wet center. It wasn't the contact she so desperately desired, and her hips were moving towards him, seeking more.

“Patience,” he mumbled around her flesh, the word vibrating along her breast and making her shiver again.

She made a noise that sounded a lot like a pleading moan as he did it again, and then suddenly his thumb was making tight circles around her clit, and she almost came up off of the bed. She could feel the coil of pleasure getting tighter and tighter with each pass of his thumb, each flick of his tongue. He was relentless as she did her best just to hang on, and then suddenly it snapped, sending waves of heat through her limbs.

He eased off, simply held her until she stopped twitching and remembered how to breathe. “I...” She licked her lips and sat back to look at him. “Yeeeah... You need to be a lot less-dressed.” Her voice was all high and breathy, but it was still functional- though too many more orgasms like that and it probably wouldn't be.

Thor grinned, rising to pull his shirt quickly over his head and lower his pants. She licked her lips again, because _damn_. Broad chest, those ripply abs, thighs like tree trunks, and a completely-proportionate cock that made her mouth water.

Darcy shed her own shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room, because it so needed to be away from her. She leaned forward until she was exploring his abs with her mouth, and _holy fuck is he stacked._

She let her tongue flick against where the head of his cock was jutting up against his hipbone and he shuddered. Time for payback. She licked along the seam at the bottom, then pressed open-mouthed kisses along his hard length until he was rocking into her. “Patience,” she teased, and was rewarded with a low rumble like thunder from deep in his chest. She didn't let up, though, just kept teasing him with her lips until he suddenly surged forward, grabbing her hips and throwing her back onto the bed again.

He paused only long enough to roll on a condom from _somewhere_ and then he was over her, between her thighs, the wide head of his cock pushing against her slick entrance. He stalled there for a moment, looking down at her until she wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to urge him down.

With one quick thrust, he pushed himself into her pussy until he bottomed out, his pubic bone pressing into her. So much, so intense, she threw her head back and screamed.

He withdrew slowly, too slowly, and then did it again, and then his hips were snapping a quick pace into hers and she was rising up to meet him, nails scratching down his back.

It was good, so _incredible_ , Darcy could feel her pleasure building again. But she needed just a little more, and one of her hands dropped from his shoulder to slide down her belly, seeking her clit.

“Hold.” He shifted until he was kneeling, one hand under her ass to keep her at just the right angle. The other hand went flat over her abdomen, his thumb just at the top of her labia, just over her her sensitive nub.

“ _Holy fucking shit!_ ” She felt a tiny jolt against her clit, and then another one, and soon she was flying again. One orgasm built into another and soon she was whimpering, pleading, thrashing on the bed with her hands clutching uselessly at the sheets.

The pressure in the room was changing, everything felt _more_. Harder, faster, more intense. She was only dimly aware of his movements getting jerky, his breath getting ragged.

The world exploded with a deafening boom of thunder. The bed shook as Thor collapsed beside her, and for a minute or two, the only sound was the two of them struggling to catch their breath.

“Way better than cards,” Darcy croaked when she could, and the entire bed vibrated with the answering chuckle.

He got up for just a minute before sliding back onto the bed, between her and the wall. She felt him shift her onto her side and pull her against his front. Cuddling was way better now that he was both awake and fully into her. She snuggled back into him, smiling, eyes still closed. “How have I never heard that before?”

“It is not always thus, but there are many storms in the desert,” came the slightly smug answer, which made Darcy giggle for some strange reason.

“Where did you find a condom?” Pop-tarts, coffee, alcohol, and... condoms? These were safehouse essentials?

“Tony Stark is a wise man.”

Darcy was inclined to agree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because there needs to be more Thor/Darcy. :D


End file.
